


Coffee?

by aceskywalker



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, holiday themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceskywalker/pseuds/aceskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holiday party had gone better than he could have possibly hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic that I wrote when I was bored during a free period, based on one of those list of prompts from tumblr.

  
Laurens couldn’t keep his eyes off Hamilton. The man was talking as adamantly as ever-screaming more like.  
The gentleman getting a nice chewing out was no other than Mr. Lee, the company’s token 50 year old intern. He was severely homophobic and had intentionally fucked up Hamilton’s coffee order multiple times, once even putting something he was allergic to inside. As Hamilton was the only out queer person at the office, it was safe to assume he was being targeted for that reason.  


Laurens, who was also queer, was not yet out because of that fear of Mr. Lee. Although, if anyone had payed Laurens even a second of attention, they would notice just how gay he was for Hamilton.  


Abruptly, in the middle of his rant on how disgusting homophobia was, Hamilton began to choke violently on a spoonful of mashed potatoes (because of course he’s stupid enough to try and eat and rant at the same time). The room grew silent as everyone watched Hamilton writhe. Laurens, upon realizing that no one else was going to do anything, tried to recall his minor knowledge of the Heimlich.  


Rushing to Hamilton Laurens tried his best to push the potatoes out of the man’s throat, but mostly ended up awkward thrusting against Hamilton’s ass. Eventually, after a minute or so of this demonstration, Hamilton finally coughed out the potatoes, where they landed directly on Lee’s face.  


Hamilton turned to Laurens, still clearing his throat but trying to cover it up. “My dear Laurens, treat a man to a nice dinner before following through with such actions.”  


Laurens blushed and tried to step away, to leave his embarrassment behind, but Hamilton grabbed his arm. “Coffee?”  


“Yeah,” Laurens flushed further, “Yeah, sure.”  


Hamilton nodded and released his grip, allowing Laurens to retreat with a victorious grin on his face. The holiday party had gone better than he could have possibly hoped.


End file.
